First expressions
by Midnight City
Summary: Summary: When Shizumasa picks Haine off the streets, they spent the night together. But what happens when Shizumasa is deeply asleep and Haine explores the mansion? What if she meets Takanari? What will happen?


Hello this is Midori-san here. And yes I'm still alive. I'm really busy lately since I'm graduating high school and all but I have time for this. I've decided to do a one shot on shinshi doumei cross. I freakin love it! I've read all the chapters and every chapter is so goddamn KAWAII! Ahem…to show my love for shinshi doumei cross, I have decided to do one about Haine and Takanari-sama! Aren't they cute together? SquealAnyways enjoy!

BTW Shinshi doumei cross means Gentlemen's alliance cross. Volumes 1 and 2 are out so read it!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own shinshi doumei cross. Arina Tanemura does…SO NO SUE!

Summary: When Shizumasa picks Haine off the streets, they spent the night together. But what happens when Shizumasa is deeply asleep and Haine explores the mansion? What if she meets Takanari? What will happen?

SPOILERS! If you haven't read chapter 10 read first before you read this! Chapter 10 is a flashback to Haine's past when Haine and Shizumasa spent the night together when she was still a yanki. It's cute…trust me squeal

It was a clear day. The weather was warm, no clouds in the sky. It was basically a perfect day.

Takanari and Haine were skipping classes together to take a break. The long blonde haired girl was with him sleeping on her shoulder. He looked at her with a smile.

'Haine, do you remember? That night…. The night where I first met you?'

Flashback

'Why did Shizumasa-sama take me here in the first place? I'm no longer part of the Kamiyas anymore. I live in a different world than you…Shizumasa-sama…' She thought to herself. Cards were scattered around the bed. Shizumasa was sleeping peacefully. She looked around her surroundings. The garden was truly a magnificent sight. Just like the Waltz Haagen's forest in the story.

"I wonder what the mansion looks like?" Haine asked herself. She wanted to know what the mansion looks like since it was so huge.

"But what if I get caught? If I get caught then I will be in trouble." She pondered back and forth wondering what would she do. After thinking long and hard, she made her decision and decided to look around.

She got up and quietly made her way to the door. Shizumasa was deep asleep.

'Shizumasa-sama looks so peaceful when he sleeps' Haine said to herself. She opened the door. She heard a noise and looked back. Phew, It was just Shizumasa just turning in his sleep. She quickly turned the knob and shut it quietly.

In the mansion…

"This mansion is…huge" She was right. It was a sight to bestow. Elegant, polish furniture sat in pride; silk curtains hung on the windows making the windows light up with color. The rooms were dark since it was nighttime. All the doors were closed and everyone was asleep.

Haine kept walking around. Looking around in rooms and paintings. Man, the Touguu family is really rich and loaded. She was in a room of what seems to be a study.

"Is someone here?"

Haine gasped. Someone was coming! She looked around to find a hiding place. Her eyes landed on a huge plant. It was big enough to cover her. She quickly ran over to the plant and hid behind it. Seconds later, a maid walked in with an angry expression.

"Takanari-sama, you aren't suppose to be- no one's here. I swear I heard someone. Must have been my imagination. I better remind that boy later…"

The maid looked around the room one last time before she left and closed the door. Once she was completely gone, Haine came out of her hiding place. Who was Takanari-sama? And why hasn't Shizumasa mentioned a 'Takanari-sama' when he was talking to her? Was he a friend? No if Takanari-sama was a friend he'd be with Shizumasa-sama and her in the garden. Perhaps he's a servant? No, servants don't have the suffix Sama in their names put in. Who was 'Takanari-sama'? Her curiosity perked up. If Takanari-sama isn't a friend or servant then who is he?

She left the room and is now walking down the hallway again, wondering who Takanari-sama is. As she walked along the hallway, she noticed a door that was open. It was dark and a trail of stairs was going down. Her curiosity perked up once more wanting to know what's in there.

"It looks so dark in there. I wonder whats down there…but what if it's something scary? I can probably handle it! No scratch that, I can kick its ass straight to the ground! If it wants a fight then it's messing with the wrong girl! I'm the Hama Cinderella and no one messes with me!" She declared. She boldly opened the door and went downstairs.

It was dark as she kept going. At last she got down. There was a bed and a wide-open window. What is this room? Was this some kind of bedroom? Before she could ask more questions, someone pinned her down. Haine was about to scream but a hand was put to her mouth. As she struggled, the person held her tight.

"What the hell are you doing here Shizumasa? Here to mock me again?" The person said. Haine stopped struggling. Who is this person?

The person noticed that Haine stopped struggling and chuckled.

"Shizumasa, giving up that easily? For someone to be the next heir, you sure don't put up much for a fight I bet-Wait, who the hell are you?" Takanari looked at Haine with shocked eyes. He let go of her and stared at her hard.

"What the hell was that for? Is this how you treat girls you idiot?" Haine yelled

"You just left your guard down and who the hell are you?" Takanari roared

Haine chuckled to herself "You don't know who I am? I'm Haine Otomiya aka the Hama Cinderella of sakuragi-cho!" She declared with her fists pumped into the air.

"Never heard of you…"

A long pregnant pause followed

"And you are?" 

"I'm Takanari Touguu"

'This is Takanari-sama? Wait, then that means….'

"Are you… Shizumasa-sama's brother?"

Takanari's brows scrunched in anger and looked out the window.

"Takanari…sama?"

"Unfortunately, he is. My younger twin brother to be exact."

Haine gasped. Twin brother? But how come Shizumasa hasn't mentioned anything about a brother to her? And why is Takanari all of a sudden… mad?

"What are you doing in my house? Are you a lover to Shizumasa?" Takanari asked

"Um well…you see" All of a sudden she panicked. What is she going to say to him?

Takanari chuckled. She looked so cute panicking like that. He took a clear look at her. Her hair was short and blonde and she was wearing a short dress as well. Her face spelled out panic across her face. He reminded him of an angel. Lost and no where to go to. He walked over to her and took her hand. Haine froze as soon as he touched her hand. A blush spilled upon her cheeks.

Takanari motioned her to come sit at his bed. Both of them were sitting at the bed. Takanari sat cross-legged while Haine was on her kneeling. Looking outside the window, the stars were spilled across the clear night. Each star twinkling to give off light in the cold dark sky Takanari noticed that the stars were mesmerizing her. He put one hand around her waist and the other hand to point out to each star. At that moment Haine blushed again but this time it was ten times redder than before. He explained what constellation was which. Hours passed by and you could see Haine and Takanari laughing and talking like how old friends would. Haine was sitting on Takanari's lap while her head rested on Takanari's shoulder. Takanari's right arm was draped across her waist. They talked about themselves, their lives and anything their minds could come up with.

'This is the evening I will never forget. Shizumasa-sama saved me while with Takanari-sama…it seems as if I've fallen I love with him but what about Shizumasa-sama?' Haine said to herself

'I can't forget this…I have to savior this while I have the chance…it seems as this girl is a gift to me but could this mean something more?' Takanari thought to himself.

"Haine? Haine? Where are you? Haine?"

Both of them snapped up and heard Shizumasa's voice

"Shizumasa-sama…"

"Haine…you don't have to go…to him. You can stay with me here"

"I-I can't."

"Haine…Haine, will you promise me something?"

"Yes"

"Promise me that someday we'll see each other again."

"I-I promise"

Takanari took his left hand and stroked Haine's cheek. He pulled her closer and closer until…

"Haine!"

"Shizumasa-sama…." Haine whispered. Takanari looked at her and let go of her. Looking at her with a sad face, he straightened up and escorted her back to the door

"Haine, you must make sure you never tell anyone of this meeting. No one, not even my brother"

"Y-yes"

"Go"

"Goodbye…" Haine left the room. Takanari stood there with a blank expression. He sighed and strolled back to his bed. This night was indeed the best night of his life. He couldn't trade anything else for that moment…

End flashback

"T-Takanari-sama? Are you awake? Takanari-sama?"

His eyes were slowly opening to see the girl of his dreams calling out to him. What's going on? Did he fell asleep? Then suddenly he remembered the memory. The night he met Haine.

"Haine?"

"Yes Takanari-sama?"

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Haine thought for a moment and smiled.

"Of course"

'You still kept your promise…Haine'

Takanari smiled at her and she smiled back.

Wowzers! That was long…. Well I hope you enjoy, this is my first SDC fanfic so review!

Also go check out my other naruto stories!


End file.
